1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-chamber substance containment apparatus for separately storing two or more substances in one container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dehydration is a common method of preserving perishable foods. For example, the usable periods ("shelf-life") of liquid milk is increased from a few weeks to several months or more by dehydrating the liquid milk to form powdered milk. Dehydrated substances are particularly useful when refrigeration is not available because the dehydrated substances can be stored at room temperature. Of course, when dehydrated edible substances are re-hydrated by mixing with a liquid, the shelf-life of the re-hydrated edible substance is typically the same as or shorter than the perishable food from which the dehydrated substance was produced. Therefore, it is advantageous to postpone the hydration process until the dehydrated substance and liquid are mixed; that is, immediately prior to consumption.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art baby bottle 10 used to dispense liquid baby formula or milk. The baby bottle 10 includes an outer wall 11 defining a chamber 12, a mouth 13 defining an opening 14, and a nipple assembly 15 which covers the opening 14. The nipple assembly 15 includes a base 16 and a nipple 17. The nipple assembly 15 is typically connected to the bottle portion 10 by means of mating threads 8 and 18 which are located on the mouth 13 and the base 16, respectively.
Powdered baby formula and water are mixed in the prior art baby bottle 10 by inserting predetermined amounts of powdered formula and water through the opening 14 into the chamber 12, attaching the nipple portion 15, and shaking the baby bottle 10 until the powdered formula and water mix to produce liquid baby formula. The liquid baby formula is then either immediately consumed or refrigerated for later consumption.
There are several disadvantages associated with the use of prior art single-chamber containers, such as the above-described baby bottle, for preparing hydrated mixtures from a dehydrated substance. One disadvantage is that two storage containers are required to store the water and the dehydrated substance prior to mixing. Mixing requires transferring one of the dehydrated substance and the water from one container to the other. The dehydrated substance and the water can be contaminated during the transfer, particularly when mixing is performed away from home. In addition, in some situations, such as when mixing is performed in a car, spillage or incorrect mixing quantities can result because level surfaces and suitable measuring devices are not available.
Prior art containment apparatuses addressing the above-described disadvantages are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,776, 2,807,384 and 2,813,649 (the "Lipari patents"). Each apparatus taught in the Lipari patents includes first and second chambers joined by a narrow channel which is blocked by an axially-displaced seal or a seal punctured by an axially-displaced plunger.
A problem with the apparatuses taught in the Lipari patents is that the narrow channel between the first and second chambers is too small to allow thorough mixing of the liquid and substance.
Another problem is that the axially-displayed seals and plunger impede mixing through the narrow channel after the seals are opened. That is, the liquid is impeded from entering the chamber containing the substance because the axially-displaced seals and plunger block a portion of the effective "flow area" between the two chambers.
Another problem with the apparatuses taught in the Lipari patents is that they are comprised of numerous parts and mechanisms. Therefore, the apparatuses are complicated to use and expensive to produce.